Nightmare Fuel
Mind the time you decide to view this page, for all things dark and frightening are gathered here. This page details everything scary and disturbing that the series has thrown out during its run. Readers beware, nothing is held back here... Animated Series *Right off the bat, the series introduces Pinkamena and her 'cupcakes' rituals. Pinkie Pie was bound and tortured by a servant of Detritus, and lost her sanity so that she ENJOYED the taste of pony meat. She abducted ponies and brought them to the bakery basement, where she either drugged them first or started her cold hearted butchery of their entire body. The internal organs became new 'special order' cupcakes for the bakery, even later when Fluttershy and company took it from the Cakes. Their remains after became tossed away, or stitched together to make herself new friends forever. After Jade's evil change, the two worked together and cooperated in the demise of the new victims, even including Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy for revenge purposes. Jade however would turn on Pinkamena after letting the two live, and butchered her by flat out assaulting her with cutting tools. *Fluttershy's malice in the same episode was completely against her character, and contrasted immensely from the love story that was appearing to form. To emphisize, Fluttershy violently threatens Jade the first time, and completely beats her within an inch of her life after being ignored. Later, Jade follows the wrong advice and retaliates when Fluttershy tried again, brutally injuring her. This happens again, but this time everyone else sees it and automatically convicts Jade for the crime, even with Fluttershy's psychotic laughter. When Jade gets Fluttershy on the chopping block to make cupcakes out of her, Jade comes to her senses somewhat and lets her go, only to meet a bullet to the forehead by the title character Phoenix Wright. Fluttershy is forced to go into therapy and take multiple medications after. The kicker? Everyone is STILL sure that Fluttershy was the victim, and Jade got what she deserved. *Dr. Mint's introduction involves bloody stitched puppets of the main cast that got let loose on the town later. Each pony ended up killing their counterpart, with Phoenix and Edgeworth making a GAME out of it. Even later, we see that Mint took the body of Jade and the remains of Pinkie and remade them into actual living ponies. Sure she met her justice at the end, but even after her sentence she was treated nicely like nothing happened, meaning that the mane cast appears okay with what she does. *Sir Fabulous was mostly concerned with reviving his deceased sister as he was hanging with Rarity. Remember, his sister was nothing but a hollow dead body with mechanical utensils ripping out of her skin. How Rarity never noticed was a mystery. Also his loving actions with her body insinuates he was into necrophillia and incest. His method of subduing Mint later could count, if you take into consideration he repeatedly kicked Mint around Rarity's motel room, and literally cracks her glasses and possibly her skull as he stood on her head. Just the sounds alone will freak some out. *The PegaNemesis himself is pretty freaky. Even more so when his loving relation to Bloodmare is shown to be incredibly tight. *While Wright and Edgeworth check around Kol Tyrant's abandoned laboratory, they discover piles of photos and love notes to Dr. Mint that date all the way back to when they were still in high school. Pretty stalker-ish. Then they discover old photos of the two of them engaged in sexual activities, each shot showing Mint's expression as unnerved and worried which insinuates that Kol's clingy nature and strange fetishes scared her. When we get to see Mr. Tyrant himself, he acts completely nonchalant about their evidence. *The main source of most of the series' scary comes from little miss Eterna Fabulous. Not only is her name worrysome on its own (already hinting her relation to previous villian Sir Fabulous, and proves that his operations on her were a complete success), but her FIRST attempts on the lives of the mane cast involved puppets of Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, and the original Jade. The puppets were bloody, stitched horribly in various spots, missing their eyes and bleeding from them, and acted intensely aggressive despite their personalities. Pinkie wanted to, and actually managed to for a bit, eat and munch on the flesh of the others, while Rainbow was bloodthirsty and violent. Jade's cries not only cross over into tearjerker territory, but her angry tones and threats really struck home in her loving tone of voice. (W.I.P)